User blog:Stellamusa101/Winx-Critic: My Review on Season 5 Episode 1 "The Spill"
Now, I know that the last few episodes are just coming out next week (I believe) but, to be honest, I have never started an episode of this dub. I have always wanted to make a review for a season 5 episode. So, without a doubt, here goes nothing! So the episode starts off with Bloom flying into focus, all the other Winx soon appearing to show of their skills. Now, even the first minute of this thing has pissed me off! First of all, the CGI "Gardenia" is just bad. Second, how the Winx do you screw up the pronunciation of a name with five freaking letters?! Layla (Or "Aisha" as she is known in this dub) shows up and Bloom pronounces her name in the weirdest way ever. "Ayeesha" I mean...what? Third, I've seen others complain about it as well, but never watching an episode, I never understood how bad it really was. They all sound the same. Flora sounds just like Tecna. Bloom sounds just like Musa. And Stella...oh my god. What the hell is up with her voice! And same goes for Roxy's! Eugh it's annoying... Layla's, really, is the only one I can really differentiate! And, I don't mean to be racist, but I think it's because they made her have a slightly different tone because she is African-American. I mean...the voices are just terrible! (Even Kiko sounds messed up) What happened to sweet Flora? Or spunky Musa? Or sassy Stella? It's just...not normal. Back on the surface, the Winx are slightly concerned over what's going on but their attention is soon brought to—surprise, surprise!—the exploding oil rig. They rush over and Tecna figures out that multiple pipes have burst and oil is leaking into the ocean. For some reason, Flora feels this destruction. Now, why is that? If anyone should be feeling emotion or distress towards the situation, it would be Roxy or Layla. Since, Layla is the fairy of waves and would probably sense the pollution in the ocean, and Roxy is the fairy of animals so she would probably feel the panic those sea-creatures were feeling. What would Flora have to freak out about? Sea-weed and microscopic plankton? Yeah. So, they burst into action. (Minus Roxy, because, ya know: ya need to watch the beach and the people..who would probably be leaving on their own because, well, ya know: THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION!) They use the original Believix song. The only thing that ruins it is..."Fairy of the ____!" I mean, is this really necessary? We should know by now what their powers are. The audience isn't three. We don't need to have crap repeated to us. We do not like this. We are not fans who want that and we do not need to feel titillated. So they fly over to the rig and do spells and slow reactions to the emergency. The only few that actually do some good are Tecna and Stella. Tecna uses her magic to suck up the oil that had made its way into the water and then delete it; Stella protecting workers with her shield. Yes, Musa blasts a pump away from them, but where does it go? Into the ocean. Yeah cuz, it just needs more pollution after all this oil! Bloom gets rid of the fire, sure...helpful when you could be flying through the flames and saving people. Because apparently, you are immune to fire. Flora does nothing helpful. She tries to clog up the pipes with vines but, they soon explode with more oil. Yeah...ever hear of pressure sweetheart? The specialist are actually helpful and take the workers away and to safety. Category:Blog posts